


Jump

by KatLeePT



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally jumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

        Sometimes, when traveling through the city with his Princess bride, Aladdin reflects on how their people used to feel about him. They had all hated him at one time. Every one of them had wanted him to jump, either to his death or into their bed. He remembers the song he used to sing about keeping one jump ahead of the law in order to stay alive. Most of their people have come to like him, but he knows the guards still detest him. Aladdin smiles and pulls Jasmine closer. He did jump. He finally jumped into love and happiness.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
